secrets_game_of_choicesfandomcom-20200215-history
Broken Souls Walkthrough
This page contains the choices in Broken Souls and their outcomes. Choices that have no outcome on the side have not been explored yet. Still unsure if choices where you gain diamonds would only work once and whether you can only obtain it at the first play of the chapter. Please help this page by contributing those answers! Setup Choices Choice 1 This is a fill-in-the-blank-choice. * Enter your name. Choice 2 * Baseball outfit, warm and fashionable. * A fashionable outfit that matches your hairstyle. * Simple gray shirt. Choice 3 * Fantastic! Let's go. (Continue) * Let me choose again. (Go back to Choice 2) Chapter 1: The Rupture Choice 1 * Whatever is fine. (Loyalty +7) * Cut the crap, mom. (Temper +10) Choice 2 * Hug my mother. (Loyalty +13) * Blame my father. (Temper +10) Choice 3 * ...argue with my father. (Temper +10) * ...start packing my things. (Loyalty +7) Choice 4 * ...help my mother. (Loyalty +7) (Emotion +3) * ...run back to my room. (No effect) Choice 5 * ...defend myself. (Emotion +6) (Passion +4) * ...apologize to him. (Loyalty +7) Choice 6 * Beg my mom to stay. (Emotion +3) * Leave with her. (Passion +4) * Attack my father. (Temper +10) Chapter 2: A Turn Of Events Choice 1 * Fake my father's signature. (��12) * Ask him for permission. (Loyalty +7) * Ask him to come with me (Loyalty +7) Choice 2 * Ask him to come with me. (��12) * I don't care about the credits. (Passion +4) Choice 3 * ...no girls in this place. (Temper +5) * ...just feel at home. (Emotion +3) (Loyalty +7) Choice 4 * ...keep reading for a while. (No effect) * ...go find Ethan. (Loyalty +7) Choice 5 * Take a shower. (No effect) * Go for a walk. (No effect) Choice 6 * Let him hug me. (��12) (Charm +20) (Passion +4) * Move away from him. (Temper +5) Chapter 3: Love At First Sight Choice 1 * Have breakfast with him. (��12) * Keep reading my book (Emotion +3) Choice 2 * ...don't have a towel. (No effect) * ...think I'll pass. (Emotion +3) Choice 3 * ...wanted some time together. (Loyalty +7) (Passion +4) * ...stayed in the room reading books. (Temper +5) (Charm +20) (�� +1) * ...think tours are lame. (Temper +5) Choice 4 * Fashionable white design outfit. (No effect) * Your uniform for work. (No effect) * Cute overalls. (No effect) Choice 5 * Tell him about my nightmares. (Loyalty +7) (�� +1) * Tell him to go to sleep. (Charm +20) (Emotion +3) Choice 6 * Sleep with him. (��17) (Loyalty +13) (Passion +8) * Sleep separately. (Loyalty +7) Chapter 4: A Broken Dream Choice 1 * Why can't we stay in our room? (Temper +5) * Only if I can go with you. (��12) Choice 2 * ...just my roommate. (Temper +5) * ...a good friend. (Emotion +3) Choice 3 * Tell him about my past. (��12) * Stay silent and enjoy the trail. (Temper +5) Choice 4 * Ask Ethan to help me. (��12) * Beg them for mercy. (Emotion +6) Choice 5 * Help him with his cuts. (��17) * Tell him to do it himself. (Temper +5) Choice 6 * Sleep together. (��12) (Loyalty +7) (Passion +4) * I'd rather sleep alone. (Temper +5) Chapter 5: Deep Wounds Choice 1 * I want to know! (��12) * I don't have time for this. (Temper +5) Choice 2 * Kiss him good morning. (��12) * Keep reading my book. (Passion +4) Choice 3 * Apologize to him. (��12) * Attack him. (Temper +10) Choice 4 * Give him a hug. (��12) * Tell him it's not a good idea. (Temper +5) Chapter 6: Wet Dreams Choice 1 * Eat from his plate. (Charm +20) (Passion +4) * Pass this time. (Temper +5) Choice 2 * Lick his lollipop. (��12) * Get a new one. (No effect) Choice 3 * Release some tension. (��17) (Emotion +3) (Passion +4) * Grab a book. (Loyalty +7) (�� +1) Chapter 7: A Joyful Afternoon Choice 1 * Casual jean jacket and a white shirt. (No effect) * Baseball outfit, warm and fashionable. (No effect) * Simple white shirt. (No effect) Choice 2 * ...was thinking about you. (��12) * ...don't want to play this stupid game. (Temper +14) * ...will keep my eyes open next time. (Passion +4) Choice 3 * Hop on his back. (��17) * Just keep walking. (Temper +5) Choice 4 * Introduce myself. (Charm +20) (Loyalty +7) * Ignore the guy. (Temper +14) Chapter 8: Wild, Wild Dreams Choice 1 * Broccoli, Peppers and Onions. (No effect) * Anchovies, Olives and Mushrooms. (No effect) * Pepperoni. (No effect) Choice 2 * Wait for him to take a piece. (Loyalty +7) (Charm +20) * Take a piece first. (No effect) Choice 3 * Donuts? (Repeat this choice) * Tofu? (Repeat this choice) * Sushi? (Correct) Choice 4 * Confess my love. (��12) (Charm +40) (Loyalty +13) * Go to sleep. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 * Lick his butt. (��20) (Charm +40) (Passion +12) * Skip to the sex part. (Passion +4) Diamond Choice 2 * Shut up, and do me! (Passion +8) (Charm +40) * Let's just kiss. (Skip Diamond Choice 3) (Passion +4) Diamond Choice 3 * Deflower him. (��20) (Charm +60) (Passion +8) * Stay passive. (Loyalty +7) Chapter 9: The End Of Paradise Choice 1 * ...point at him. (��12) * ...point at the pancakes. (Charm +20) * ...say nothing. (Emotion +3) Choice 2 * ...run to him. (��12) * ...pretend I didn't see him. (Temper +10) (Emotion +3) Choice 3 * ...I want to go home with you. (��12) (Charm +20) (Loyalty +7) * ...we should go on separate buses. (Temper +5) Diamond Choice 1 * Lie to him. (Temper +5) * Tell him the truth. (Emotion +6) (Loyalty +7) Chapter 10: Home, Horrible Home Choice 1 * Give Ethan a call. (��12) * Try to get some sleep. (Emotion +3) Choice 2 * Have lunch with them. (Charm +20) * Have lunch alone. (Temper +5) Choice 3 * Escape with him. (��12) (Passion +8) (Emotion +3) * Go back home. (Emotion +3) (Temper +5) Diamond Choice 1 * No, if you plan to murder me. (Temper +5) (Passion +4) * I'm having a great time. (Emotion +3) (�� +1) Diamond Choice 2 * Have sex with him. (��20) (Passion +16) (Charm +40) * Enjoy the moment. (��12) * Go back home. (Skip Diamond Choice 3) (Temper +10) Diamond Choice 3 * Continue. (Passion +12) (Charm +40) * Tell him to stop. (Temper +5) (Emotion +3) Chapter 11: Meet The Parents Choice 1 * Sexy and fun black shirt! (No effect) * Fashionable white design outfit. (No effect) * Cute pink shirt with a fashionable haircut. (No effect) Choice 2 * ...I should bring Christian home. (��10) * ...I'm not ready for that. (No effect) Choice 3 * ...in love. (��12) * ...good friends. (Loyalty +7) Choice 4 * ...nice to meet you. (Charm +20) * ...I loved your garden. (Emotion +3) (Charm +20) * ...you have a wonderful son. (Emotion +3) Choice 5 * ...met in the camp. (No effect) * ...met in school. (No effect) Choice 6 * Blush Emoticon. * Love Emoticon. * Sad Emoticon. * Angry Emoticon. Choice 7 * ...the shadow we saw on the stairs? (��12) * ...that they are too nice to you? (No effect) Choice 8 * ...lay with him. (��12) * ...stay seated. (Temper +5) Choice 9 * ...want to stay. (��12) (Passion +8) * ...have to go home now. (Temper +5) Diamond Choice 1 * Stay silent. (�� +1) * No, it makes me angry. (Temper +10) Diamond Choice 2 * Smile at him. (��12) * Fight back. (Temper +5) Chapter 12: A Dangerous Plan Choice 1 * ...it's a great idea. (No effect) * ...I wanted to spend time with Ethan. (Loyalty +7) Choice 2 * ...take me wherever you want. (Emotion +3) * ...I want to go home. (Temper +5) Choice 3 * Simple gray shirt. (No effect) * Casual jean jacket and a white shirt. (No effect) * Elegant black shirt. (No effect) Choice 4 * ...I'll keep the clothes. (��12) * ...return the clothes. (No effect) Choice 5 * Cute overalls. (No effect) * Sexy and fun black shirt! (No effect) * A fashionable outfit that matches your hairstyle. (No effect) Choice 6 * ...that's completely false. (Temper +14) * ...how did you know? (Temper +5) Choice 7 * ...I went with Ethan once. (No effect) * ...I'm starting work there tomorrow. (Passion +4) * ...their pizzas are amazing. (Emotion +3) Choice 8 * ...this is not a good idea. (No effect) * ...what do you have in mind? (No effect) Choice 9 * ...have plans with Stacey. (No effect) * ...would love to hang out with you. (Skip Choice 10) (No effect) Choice 10 * ...fantastic. (Emotion +3) * ...a great friend. (Emotion +3) Choice 11 * ...you might be right. (No effect) * ...that doesn't make sense. (No effect) Choice 12 * ...calm down and wait. (No effect) * ...talk to Stacey. (No effect) * ...forget about Christian. (No effect) Chapter 13: Chapter 14: Chapter 15: Chapter 16: Chapter 17: Chapter 18: Chapter 19: Chapter 20: Category:Secrets Walkthrough Category:Broken Souls